


Believing

by DaFishi



Series: The Masks We Wear [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Mako, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, going into labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako thinks he made a mistake asking for a kid.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: The Masks We Wear [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Believing

**Author's Note:**

> My usual pregnant omega mako cuteness.

Turns out, believing in Korra and Asami was the worst damn thing Mako has done in his entire life.

Pregnant at 9 months, ready to pop at any minute, he was about to either strangle his alphas or the stupid fucking nurse that’s been gushing about his alphas.

Maybe both.

The nurse first, though.

She really pisses Mako off.

The omega couldn’t even fucking get up with feeling back aches and like his ankles were about to give out under him.

And don’t forget those said ankles had ballooned to the size of fucking tennis balls.

He waddled like a penguin-otter that ate a fucking rhino-whale for dinner.

Maybe he was exaggerating but it wasn’t cute anymore.

There was a point when pregnancy was endearing and that was when he wasn’t the one that was pregnant.

Granted, he was the one that wanted the kid, but it did not diminish his anger.

Not to say Korra and Asami didn’t try to make him feel better.

But the emotions were giving them whiplash.

But as long as their kid was gonna be ok, they were too.

***

Korra passes out when Mako’s water breaks and Asami makes 4 wrong turns on the way to hospital.

Mako seemed unreasonably calm the entire time.

But when Yasuko is finally born, even he loses his facade.

“We made her,” Korra says in wonder as she holds the little girl.

Asami feels her throat close up, and nods, unable to say anything.

“I don’t look like I swallowed a watermelon whole anymore,” Mako comments.

Asami laughs. “That you don’t.”

And for the first time since Mako showed them the pink stick with two lines, things finally seemed calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
